Love going nowhere
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: What would happen if those from 5d's all were in the same world as us? Well this is what this is about. M for sexual content and for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Rinaangstadt: Hey Yusei, You know how I have a story about all of you guys and different weird ass stories about you and Jaden?

Yusei: I think I remember most of them?

Rinaangstadt: Well I'm thinking of maybe making a different story board for all of you in my timeline to see how'd you guys would do there if you'd live there. Things would be different and you wouldn't have those marks on your face for a first.

Yusei: I wouldn't be known as a satilete?

Rinaangstadt: Nope, you'd be known as an orphant.

-Story starts-

I've been _his_ best friend for years, I've helped _him_ out through out all of his heart breaks to the point that I make sure he never go back to them again. But now I see him going after another girl who'll just break his heart and I can't stand it. But I watch him swoon over her for about three months before he asked her out. She says yes and for that short time he were with her she was part of the group and so was the group that his girlfriend was in. As everyone should have known I ignored the conversations and I read my book whenever he was around with his girlfriend. His relationship with her lasted all through out the last bit of Junior year and half of Senior year before he came to me in tears on Christmas eve. This was no surprise to me. All the girls he was with dumped him the day before Christmas, so I place him back together with the only thing I know that will pick him up...having him helping me place together a small model of a motor bike that my grandparents send me each year. Once he fell asleep on my floor I smile and I sigh as I go down to talk to my mom. She was reading a book.

"Hey mom...Can I ask you something odd?" I asked nervously

"Sure honey, you can ask me anything, did Yusei fall asleep on your floor again?" My mom asked

"Yeah, he did..and I wanted to ask you...How do you know if a guy is right for you, what made you chose dad over any other guy you met?" I asked sitting across from her

"Easy, when ever you feel like being around him is the only thing you ever want to do and when you feel like you have mixed butterflies in your stomach." She said with a smile. "I was actually best friends with your father before I hooked up with him. I was sorta in the same situation you are in with Yusei, Reya I know that after some time it might feel like you are slowly losing your best friend, but you aren't. I see how you are with Yusei, I know you like him. Give him a little while before you try to ask him out." She said looking up from her book and placing a hand on my shoulder

I sighed sadly "Alright,Thanks mom. I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night sweetie."

I hugged my mom before brushing my teeth in the bathroom and seeing that he was up.

"Are you alright Reya?" He asked concerned

"I'm just tired Yusei. As you know you are always welcome to stay here for Christmas." I said smiling

He nodded his head and I went to my bed to sleep before I felt him lie down next to me. I tried not to blush as I felt him holding me close to him. When we woke up in the morning I smelled my mom making breakfast. I tried to get up but then I remembered that he was right next to me. I looked to him and I slowly got his arm from around me. Then I got clothes to change and I went to the bathroom. When got dressed and went to my room he wasn't lying down anymore. I went into my room and I placed my clothes in my hamper before I felt arms wrap around me. Then place me back on to my bed. He then tickled me until my mom got us for breakfast. We ate and I actually saw my dad at the table. Which was a surprise for me, he never ever came out of his office area.

"So, you two are best friends correct?" My dad asked me

"Yes sir." I said after I was done swallowing my french toast.

"I think this family is starting to have a big trend." My father said smiling

"How so?" I asked confused

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday sweetie?" My mom said holding my dad's hand

"Yeah...What about it." I said before blinking a few times. "Oh that...Yeah, I don't think that's ever going to happen."

Yusei looked to me confused. "What are your parents talking about?"

"Don't worry about, they think that us being best friend will mean that one day we'll hook up. But that won't happen, I know that for a fact. You've always been my best friend and that's all you'll ever be Yusei." I said looking to him with a sigh

"Oh."

Then my mom gave me my stocking and Yusei the one we always have for him. Since he's an orphan he doesn't get anything at the orphanage. So my mom makes sure to always get him something for when he's around. Then we go to the living room where the tree is and a few presents are sitting under the tree. I tell my mom that I'll do the handing out this year and I begin with something for my dad. Then I go to my mom. Then I find the present that I got personally for Yusei and I give it to him. I see my mom smile as Yusei opens it with curiosity. His eyes went wide before he looks to me.

"How did you know that I wanted this card?" He asked shocked

"Jack told me and I know that you've always liked those cards so I wanted to get you something I know you'd always use." I said shyly

He hugged me tightly and I blushed and hugged him back.

"Thank you so much Reya. I'm glad to have you as a best friend."

I then push away from him and I opened something that my mom got me. She had gotten me my own cell phone. I thanked her and I went back around until there was nothing more until Yusei surpried me with a gift.

"I was planning on giving this to Kiki, but I think this will look better on you." He said before he placed a necklace around my neck.

I looked down at what he placed around me and I saw that it was a silver necklace that was of a heart. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Yusei."

Yusei and I then cleaned everything up as my mom made dinner. My dad watched us until he called me over to where he was.

"Reya, how long have you known Yusei?" He asked

"Um...Since I was in Kindergarten." I said confused

"Longer than I knew your mother...I'm surprised that you haven't tried to talk him out of being in relationships."

"Dad..." I whined before placing my head into the couch. "Yusei can do whatever he wants. I know that nothing I'll ever say will make a difference."

"Well, it took your mother two tries to get me to see what she was talking about."

"I've to ld him many times that the girls he dates are the wrong girl for him, but he never listens to me. So I've pretty much given up after the last girl he was with. If I can't stop him from making bad mistakes then there is no use for me to even try anymore. This is the fourth girl he has been with that has broken his heart. They always break his heart before Christmas...its becomes a trend and a bad one at that." I said sadly

"Hey Reya, where do you want me to place your phone?" Yusei asked me

"Um, can I have it. I need to activate that thing. Then call everyone letting them know I have one now."

He handed it to me and I activated it before calling Jack first.

"Hello?" Jack said

"Hey Jack, its Reya. My mom got me a cellphone for Christmas. The number you saw was my number."

"Alright...is Yusei over there with you?" He asked

"What do you think Jack?" I said with a sigh

"...I'll take that as a yes. He ran off after Kiki dumped him. How's he holding up?"

"Fine, he's back to his old self again. He won't even look at his cellphone anymore." I said sitting on my bed

I looked to the floor and I saw that Yusei was messing with his deck of cards again.

"Oh damn. That bad, have you asked him out yet?" Jack asked

"What the hell is up with everyone in wanting me to do that? First my mom, then my dad now you...Is it seriously that obvious?" I asked shocked

"Yes, just Yusei doesn't see it. Now I'll tell Crow. But, you just keep him away from the house. Kiki wants to try to apologize to him and we won't tell her where he is."

"I think I can do that. I got him the card." I said with a smile

"No way! How were you able to get it for him?" Jack said shocked

"I used some of the money I had saved since I was younger."I said with a smile

"He doesn't know that does he?" Jack asked

"Nope, and I don't plan on telling him either if he doesn't ask me."

I heard Jack laugh. "Well, go spend time with him while you still can and don't be afraid to tell him how you feel."

I blush and I turned my phone off. I sat beside Yusei as he continued to work on his deck.

"How come you used your money you've been saving on one card for me?" Yusei asked not looking to me

"...You over heard me didn't you?" I asked looking up to him

"Yes, you didn't have to you know. I would have been able to get it myself."

"Yes and then you wouldn't have enough money to feed yourself or do anything else for awhile. I still have a bit saved up and I know how much that card meant to you." I said placing a hand on his arm

He looked to me sadly. "...You make it seem like I wouldn't be able to handle myself."

I sighed and I got up. "That's not what I meant. But then again you never really get what I tell you anyways, so never mind."

I then read a book my father got me and I was pulled off of my bed. I look to see that Yusei was on top of me.

"What Yusei?" I asked curiously

He removed the book from my hands and he pinned my arms above my head.

"Tell me what exactly have you told me that I've just disregarded the meaning to all of this time?"

"Other than the obvious to others, that you need to figure out on your own. I'm not going to always spell things out to you. We aren't little kids anymore, you need to start to think for yourself." I said seriously

He glared at me before he let me go. I pushed him away from me and I left my room annoyed. My head hurt and so did my wrists. I grumbled a bit as I went to my work station in the garage. I placed on Blood on the dance floor as I begin to work on my motor bike that I've been trying to fix for a while now. I almost have it perfect, I work on it until my dad calls me in for dinner. I wash up for dinner and I see it was just my family.

"Did Yusei leave when I was in the garage?" I asked

"Yeah, he told me he had somewhere he had go to, he would be back around new years hopefully." my mom said sadly

I look down sadly. "Alright."

I ate in silence before I went to my room. I saw that he had left me a note.

[_I don't know what you've been trying to tell me but if everyone else knows maybe I can get a hint from them. If I figure it out I'll be back by new years._]

"You won't be back...you never will." I said sadly before I went to bed

The rest of Christmas vacation I just worked on my motor bike and I had two calls during that time one from Jack the other from crow.

"You know Yusei won't stop asking us what have you been hiding from him. None of us will tell him or give him a hint." Jack said amused

"I don't care, he's shown me that he apparently doesn't care about much of anything anymore. So I've given up on him. Tell him that I used to, but it isn't the case anymore. That'll shut him up."

"Are you sure about that?" Jack asked unsure

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want to have to deal with drama bull shit. We're too different." I said before I disconnected the call.

Later that day Crow called me.

"Reya, where are you right now?" Crow asked

"Um. In my garage with my motor bike." I said unsure

"Can that thing work now or are you still working on it?"

"It works. I'm just cleaning it."

"The leave that place if you don't want to deal with Yusei...He's more than a little enraged about what Jack told him."

"Jack told him exactly what I told him to tell Yusei."

"Yeah, but Yusei is running to your place now...and damn is he fast. Jack and I are trying to get him to stop but he won't listen to us." Crow said out of breath.

"Fine. I'm leaving." I said before I turned my phone off and I got my helmet on.

I turned my bike on before I left the garage quickly with it. I went around the block and then some to the library where I hid myself on the higher levels of it and I stayed there for about three hours before going back to my bike I called Crow to see if Yusei was still at my place.

"Don't go home." was the first thing I heard

"He's still there." I asked

"He's talking with your mother right now and we can't do shit about it."

"Fuck...Looks like I'm going to use the back entrance."

I went home and I went through my window which I always have opened due to my room always being so darn warm. I stay there for a little while before I began to cry. I heard the front door close and my phone go off. I saw that it was Yusei, I didn't want to answer it. I just threw my phone under my bed and placed my head on my pillow. I then felt my mom rubbing my back as I held my pillow.

"Everything will be fine, don't you worry about a thing." My mom said calmly to me

"No it won't. Yusei's an idiot! He can't even see through anything that I have told him since he had his first crush in ninth grade. Its like I'm not even actually a girl to him." I said sadly as I hugged my mom

"He just needs time to see that you are more than just his best friend Reya, you're a beautiful woman and you just need to set things straight."

"N-No, I've waited way to long for him to figure out what I tell him. If he can't get it by now then there is no use in me trying to talk to him anymore." I said sadly

I get up and I take the necklace he gave me off. I place it in a box that I don't use anymore and I sigh.

"Mom, I'm going to Jack and Crow's place for a bit."

I got my phone from under my bed and I call Jack as I walk to their home.

"What's up girly?" Jack asked

"I'm going to you guy's place. Are you there?" I asked

"Yeah, why ask?"

"Be at the door. I need you to give something to Yusei for me. I don't have the guts to do it myself."I said sadly

"Alright, I see you then."

I walked the rest in silence and I got to their house to see Jack. I gave him the small box.

"Thanks..Please just tell him that he won't have to worry about me anymore."

"...What are you going to do?" Jack asked

"I'm not telling anyone what I'm doing." I said before I left

I went back home and I went to my bike. I sighed and I placed my helmet on.

"Here goes nothing."

I drove to the high way and I left the state. Once it was noon the next day I got a call from Crow. I answered it

"Just where the hell are you?You have your mother freaking out and Yusei is driving all around town trying to find you." Crow said seriously

"I'm not telling anyone. But tell my mom that I'm fine and that her little girl just needs to find herself." I said before I disconnected the call. I then was called by Yusei. I dismissed it only for him to call me again. I did this five times before I gave up.

"What in the name of Gods do you want heart breaker?" I said angered

-end of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: What will happen now?

Yusei: A bad cliff hanger T _ T

Rinaangstadt: It is not!

Jack: Just leave the poor girl alone, she already has to deal with Jaden she doesn't need this as well

Rinaangstadt: Thankies Jack ^^ Now this ain't the only chapter I'm postin' up so keep your peepers open : )


	2. Chapter 2

Rinaangstadt: Here's another chapter

Crow: So...why am I here again

Rinaangstadt: Because Jack tied Yusei to a chair with duct tape over his mouth in my closet for some odd reason with a note that said 'have fun' with a winky face

Crow:...Okay then -reads note card- Sarina doesn't own anything but her oc's and her idea

-Story starts-

"Oh, I'm the heart breaker? Do you have any idea what the hell you are doing to me right now?"

"Like I give a shit anymore. I've been nice so far. I'm the only one who's gotten you out of your bad moods when you get out of a relationship! But I'm sick of you not realizing what you have right in front of you! I've cared for you all these years yet you've just ignored it! I'm not going through that bull shit again! You won't find me anywhere in state Yusei. I'm not telling you where I am...I don't think I can ever go back." I said before I broke down on my bike.

"...Reya." He said sadly

"Save it Yusei, I'm done with trying to show you how I feel."I said before I disconnected the call. I turned my phone off before I really cried.

I walked to the mall that was near by and I looked around the mall a bit before I just lost it when I saw a family of three walking around. It reminded me of my family before my dad got too distracted with his work to be with mom and I.I kept walking on until I saw a few more things that reminded me of my parents. I couldn't take it any longer ,I rushed back to my bike and I went back home as quick as I could. I parked my bike back where it was suppose to be before I rushed inside. I found my mom and I hugged her tightly crying.

"I'm sorry mom." I said sadly

"Its fine, you need to just calm yourself. I know the damage that was done emotionally won't be fixed so easily. But you just need to talk to me about these things."

I looked to her with tears in my eyes. "O-Okay."

"Let me make you some tea to calm you down." My mom said as she sat me on the couch.

I held on to a pillow from the couch and waited. As I did I saw all of the pictures of Yusei and I as kids and as we grew up. I looked away from all of them and I looked back to my mom who brought back Orange tea. Which was my favorite. I drank it slowly and I slowly felt myself calming down.

"Now tell me, what made you come back home so quickly?" My mom asked

"...I wasn't expecting to come home at all. But Um...earlier today I talked to Crow then Yusei. After like the fifth time of trying to get pass him that I don't want to talk to him...I did. I told him what was on my mind and then that ended the conversation. I then walked around the mall and I saw a few families out. It made me miss you and the couples reminded me of you and dad. So I lost it and came back, I never knew just how much I loved my family."

"So you didn't come back because of Yusei...you came back because family is where the heart is." She said placing a hand on my arm

I nodded my head.

"Well, I'm about to make dinner, did you want to just go out instead?"

"Can we?" I asked

"Sure, let me tell your father then the three of us can go together."

"...Wait dad too?" I asked shocked

"This is the last year we might see you. I want your father to get to know you a bit before he barely knows you at all." My mom said smiling

I smile and I drink my tea as I saw my mom leaving. I take my phone out of my pocket and I place it where I can't see it. Then I heard a knock on the front door I saw that it was Yusei and Jack. I took a deep breath and I opened it with my tea in hand.

"You're back." Jack said shocked

"Now is not the time, I'm about to go out with my parents." I said not even looking to Yusei

"Alright, well...I guess we'll be going." Jack said with a smile

"Yeah, bye Jack." I said before I closed the door

I changed what I was wearing to a pretty dress and my boots before meeting my parents down stairs. I grab my nice coat. And the three of us leave to go out. Everything was pretty much fine after that until New Years eve...that's when trouble started up again. Yusei found a way to get into my room while I'm asleep and he woke me up.

"What do you want? Its only six am, I didn't go to bed till four." I whined

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything, I want to make it up to." He said softly to me as he sat next to me on my bed

"Psh, like I want that to happen. You really think that I care now? Its been a week since the last time I have really spoken to you." I said as I rolled over so I didn't have to see him or the sun light

I felt him place me back on my back and he went above me. "Please Reya...I want to make it up to you. I can't stand that you aren't talking to me. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach every time someone mentions you at the house and..." He said looking away from me a bit

"And what Yusei?" I asked confused

"And I love you...I-I guess I've always liked you...J-Just I couldn't place it. I talked with Jack and Crow. They both told me that I was in love with you...and I've felt this way towards you for a long time...I just didn't know what it meant." He said placing his right hand on the left side of my face

I looked to him shocked and blushed. "...Y-You're not messing with me are you?"

He only kissed me on the lips for an answer. I kissed him back and he held both of my hands within his. I could only feel my heart beating quickly as he deepened the kiss with me.

"I love you Reya, don't you ever say that I don't."

I blushed and nodded my head. He then let me sleep after that, when I woke up around noon-ish I was in a better mood. I don't know if what happened between Yusei and I was true or not so I first look on my phone and I see I didn't have anything. Which means that I just dreamed that it happened. So I just went along my day until Jack, Crow and Yusei came over. I refused to talk or look at Yusei, it was Six pm when Yusei cracked.

"Why won't you talk to me? I don't know what to say just to get you to talk to me." He yelled

"You know why I won't talk to you and if you don't know what to say to me then you better just shut your mouth or I'll place duct tape on it." I said angered

"Okay you two, We've both just about had it with your arguing. This is suppose to be a fun time for the four of us. Now either get your acts together or we'll have to do it ourselves." Jack said getting between Yusei and I

I looked away from Yusei with my arms crossed.

"I wouldn't mind that, but Reya won't even let me speak to her without being like this." Yusei said annoyed

"Fine..Crow get Reya." Jack said

"Oh like hell he isn't!" I said before I bolted away from him.

He chased me until he caught me into a corner.

"This is for your own good, I know you don't want to talk to Yusei but Jack and I can't stand how you two went from being best friends to just hating each other in one day." Crow said sadly I was then thrown into my closet and they then threw in Yusei. I tried to get out but Yusei was on top of me.

"WHAT THE HELL!YUSEI GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I yelled

He did and I tried to get out and they locked it from the outside.

"DAMN IT! CROW LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled angered

"You need to talk things out with Yusei, until I know you two can handle being near one another without killing the other you're staying in there." Crow said calmly

I kicked the door and I turned the light on before I sat on one side of my closet away from Yusei.

"Why won't you let me be near you anymore?" Yusei said sadly

"You know why...Don't ask me something you already know." I said harshly

"...Fine, then why did you give up on me? No one told me why you just all of a sudden gave up on me." He said sitting next to me

I moved away from him a bit and looked away from him. "You were oblivious to what was around you, you couldn't see what was right in front of you. Do you remember what I always used to tell you when you tried to go after a different girl?"

"She isn't worth the heart break, I need to find a girl who won't hurt me." He said sadly

"I wouldn't have harmed you, I know I used to be your best friend...but I'm female too. I have emotions just like every other damn girl out there. I'm not just some person you can just go to when your heart gets broken...not that I don't mind telling you that I told you so." I said sadly

"So, is that why you never went to any of the dances in school?" Yusei asked

"Yes, I didn't want to see you with the wrong girl. Hell both Jack and Crow offered to take me to them but I just couldn't handle seeing you with someone you weren't going to be happy with."

He got in front of me and he made me look him in the eyes. My Brown eyes gazing into his dark blue ones.

"Then, how can I amend what I did to you. I don't want you to be sad anymore because I was being an asshole to you." He said frowning

"You're now just realizing the fact that you were one?" I asked laughing

"Its been awhile since I've heard you laugh like that." He said sadly

"Yeah...its been a long while. But to answer your question, think about it before I give you a hint." I said with a bit of a smile

He smiled a bit after awhile and he pulled me on top of him and he kissed me on the lips as he held me on top of him. I kissed him back and I felt his hands move against my sides before he broke the kiss.

"Did I get it right Reya?" He asked curiously

"I didn't try to push away did I?" I said smiling

We both tried to yell to crow or Jack. But they wouldn't answer us, so Yusei called Crow but still no answer. I tried to call Jack and he wouldn't answer either. We both looked to each other curiously

"Do you think?" I asked trailing off

"Maybe, they have been hanging around each other a bit too closely as of late." Yusei said with a grin

I smiled and placed my head against Yusei's chest. "I'm just glad I don't have to bite my tongue anymore when I'm around you."

I just felt him rub my back as I spoke to him. Since the two of us where quiet we could faintly hear screams of pleasure.

"where the hell are they doing that?" I asked curiously moving off of Yusei closer to the door. I listen again and I cover my ears.

"Okay...gross. I really hope they clean their mess up."

"Where are they?" Yusei asked

"They are what seems like in the kitchen from how far away their voices are."

He pulled me close to him and he kissed me on the lips as I felt him placing me on the ground. The kiss then got heated as I felt him push himself into me. I was only wearing my black long skirt and my panties. I seriously felt weird. I blushed as one of his hands held both of mine above my head and the other took my skirt off along with my panties.

"Y-Yusei..." I moaned as I felt him push two fingers into me.

"Louder Reya, I want Crow and Jack to hear you scream my name." He said huskily to me as I felt his fingers move faster in and out of me.

"YUSEI!" I screamed loudly as I felt him move them just right. He then tied my hands with his belt and he then began to place his tongue in me which at first make me gasp but then I moaned loudly

He continued to do so as I continuously screamed his name in until I came. I panted as I looked to Yusei tiredly as he undid the belt from my hands.

"They haven't come up the steps yet. Which means you weren't loud enough." He said towering over me

S-So what now?" I asked shyly

"We're going to have to go all the way, I know this is no place to lose your virginity but hey...at least you're going to be with me." He said with a grin

"Are you sure this will work to get their attentions?" I asked

"Yes, Once they realize that they kept us in here too long they'll think again before trying to be alone near us." He said with a smirk

"A-Alright...J-Just don't be too harsh on me Kay?"

"I won't, I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." He said with a smile

I nodded my head and he kissed me again this time a bit more passionately before I felt him spread my legs so he was in between my legs. He then removed his pants and underwear before he placed a hand on my cheek.

"I just want you to know if I ever hurt you too much let me know and we won't try to get their attention anymore alright?"

I nodded my head with a smile. He kissed me as he moved inside me all the way, I felt him inside of me. It felt a bit odd at first I never knew just how strange this would be for me.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright."

He kissed my cheek and he moved a bit in and out of me until I began to moan, then he moved quicker and harder. I couldn't believe the pleasure that I felt with him being inside of me. I didn't think that he'd give me such a good satisfaction out of being in a closet with him. I feel him move into me just right and I scream loudly

"YUSEI!"

"That's it Reya, keep it up." He moaned loudly

"K-Keep going right there...P-Please oh Y-YUSEI!" I screamed

He did as I felt his grip on my hips tightened as he kissed my neck. It wasn't long afterward that we both began to moan each others names making it difficult for either one of us to know weather it worked or not. Once we both climaxed he fell on top of me and I smiled at him.

"...I don't hear them anymore." Yusei said panting

"Nor do I...I wonder if they are shocked to hear us go from fighting to each other to that." I said with a smirk

"Maybe, should we mess with them?" Yusei asked as he smiled at me

"How so?"

"Lets tell them that we compromised and then a hour before New Years why don't we have a fake argument then laugh when they go into a hissy fit."

I laughed with a smile. "That sounds awesome. I can work with that."

We got dressed and we tried the door knob to see if it was unlocked and it was. We left the closet and we went to look for Crow and Jack only to see a note.

[_We went back to the house, sorry we kept you in there for so long. We didn't know leaving you two would make you two be like /THAT/ _-crow]

I laughed when I read the note. I gave the note to Yusei and he laughed with me. We then cuddled next to each other on the couch watching a movie before falling asleep to it. When we woke up it was around 11 pm. I woke him up and we went to the block party that was for the small town. The two of us had a great time and once it became midnight he kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and he grinned at me.

"You know this is the first time you and I have ever really done that for new years." He said smiling

"Well you try to not seem awkward towards the person you're best friends with that you have a crush on?" I said with a grin

He kissed me again and he pulled me closer to him. "Happy new year Reya." He said with a grin

"Happy new year Yusei." I said with a smile

We stopped midway back to the house when Yusei looked to me with a grin. "You still have your motor bike right?"

"Yep."

He dragged me towards where I kept it. I went on it with him behind me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Where do you want me to go?" I asked him

"How about to the one place we both like?" He asked

"Game arcade it is." I said smiling

I drove us there and I saw that it was vacant. So he and I played games for a long while before I felt really tired. Yusei drove us back home as I lied on his back with a smile. We got home I yawned a bit and I was picked up by Yusei. I cuddled into his chest as I felt him place me inside the house and into my room. He took my shoes and coat off before tucking me in. I fell right to sleep.

-end-

Rinaangstadtt: Hm...I think I just gave myself an idea on what to do with Yusei and what that note meant

Crow: I'm outta here, don't be too hard on the guy.

Rinaangstadt: -laughs- That's too easy to mess around with.


	3. Chapter 3

Rinaangstadt:...So, How do you feel now that you are out of the closet Yusei?

Yusei: I've made it my goal to make Jacks like a living hell

Rinaangstadt: Alright then : )

-story starts-

When I woke up I saw that Yusei slept next to me, I cuddled into him and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"You didn't want to leave me did you?" I asked

"Not just that, Crow and Jack locked the house. Apparently they forgot that I live with them."

I laughed with a smile. "Well, at least you get to spend time with me."

"True, I'm glad about that." He said before he kissed me on the lips

He kissed me back and my phone went off. I whined as I answered it. I tried to sound normal.

"Hi mom." I said as I lied back down on my bed

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good new years?" She asked

"Yeah...I patched things up with Yusei." I said with a smile as Yusei kissed my neck on the side that I wasn't holding the phone

"Oh that's good to hear. We were both hoping you'd be friends with him again."

"Yeah...now I gotta go eat. You sorta woke me up when you called." I said calmly as I felt Yusei messing with my breast under my shirt as he continued to kiss my neck.

"You go do that. We are sorta stuck where we are. So I'll let you know when we can get home." My mom said

"Okay, Bye mom." I said as Yusei removed his lips from my neck

"Bye sweetie."

I turned my phone off before Yusei placed it down. Then he kissed me on the lips and removed my clothing. I moaned at the touch of his fingers inside of me.

"We are more than just friends Reya." He said as he moved his fingers inside of me quickly

"Y-Yusei...I-it was only to get them off of my back for now. I'll tell them later that we're together." I said in a whimper

"you better." He said before he pushed himself into me

I screamed loudly as he found my weak spot. He kept moving faster and harder until both of us climaxed. He then smiled down at me.

"I hope you know that if you don't tell them I will."

"Hey, I have to ease that in, I'm not just going to say. Hey mom, You remember that I was fighting with Yusei right? Well I was locked in my closet with him and had unprotected sex with him. Yeah that's going to go real well with my mom." I said sarcastically

He laughed and he smiled at me. "...Well now that you place it that way. I'll give you two weeks before I'll tell her."

"Fine. That should be more than enough time."

Then the two of us had breakfast after we got dressed. I made us both scrambled eggs. Once it was around one Jack and Crow came over. Yusei and I smirked at each other as they came into the living room.

"...So, are you going to tell or am I going to have to ask?" I asked

"Yes, We're gay and we're together." Crow said with his hands up

"That's what I thought." I said with a grin

"Are you two friends now or what?" Jack asked

"We're on talking terms." Yusei said with a shrug

"...It didn't seem that way to us yesterday." Jack said surprised

"You tried to be in the same damn room with a person you hate. Sexual tension grows and well...That's what happens when you lock me in the same room as him. He was crushing me against a damn wall." I said with my arms crossed

"We're sorry." Crow said sadly looking to me

"You two really hate me don't you?" I asked sadly

"No! Its not that, we just don't like seeing you two at each others throats." Jack said sitting next to me

I began to cry a bit as I looked away from Jack. "So you think that placing me in the same room as the guy who broke my heart will do anything? What would you do if you were forced into a room with a person you loved that didn't know it until it was too late?"

"Please don't cry Reya...We thought that you'd at least get something through his head. We didn't think that we'd make things worse for you." Crow said going on the other side of me

"And here we go with the water works again. She was like that last night too. Geeze, I'm out of here. And I'd like to thank you two for locking me out of the house. I'd really liked the fact that I had to sleep near Reya who kept kicking me away from her." Yusei said standing up and looking to crow and Jack before leaving.

Once I heard the door slam I went to my room and shut the door locking it. I waited to see if Yusei was smart enough to use my window and he didn't. I tried to call him but he didn't answer. I got my shoes on and my coat on before I went to go find Yusei. I first went to his house where Jack and Crow were yelling at him in front of their house.

"...HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS TOWARDS HER!?" Crow yelled

I laughed and smiled and so did Yusei. He then went up to me and he kissed me on the lips.

"It worked. I think they know better." Yusei said with a grin

I nodded my head with a grin. "Yup, I did well right?" I asked

"Yeah, but you better not cry like that again. You really are believable when you do that." He said rubbing one of his thumbs on my cheek

I smiled and I giggled a bit. "Its called acting. I hear from my mom, I used to be really good at making plays up with you for her and my dad."

"Well it suits you." He said with a grin

"...Wait that was all a joke?" Jack asked

"Yes, We solved our differences and in the end got together. But we tried to call for you two only to hear you to going at each other somewhere within my house...which I guessed the kitchen, but I still can't figure out where the hell you two where." I said as I hugged Yusei looking to them.

They both blushed. Yusei only smiled. "So we tried to get you twos attention...and apparently we scared you two off instead."

"Which when I read that note Crow it made me laugh. That is what happens when you leave to people who have been denying each others feelings in a closed off space. You get them going at each other sexually. Of course that part was all Yusei's idea." I said with a shrug towards the end

"Okay, okay we get it. And sorry for locking you out...Jack got a bit too carried away." Crow said rubbing the back of his head

"Its fine..Just don't do it again. I don't mind sleeping next to Reya...Just I don't want to have to do it every night if I don't have to." Yusei said placing his head against mine

I glared at him a bit. "Hey, at least I don't snore. You do." I teased

He blushed as he looked down to me. "...I don't mean to."

I saw that Jack and crow where both looking at us weird.

"Alright, since you two are so damn lovey dovey towards each other, do you think the four of us could possibly go on a double date one day?" Crow asked

I smiled at Yusei and he smiled back. "Neither of us mind, but before we do, I'd like to have at least one date with Yusei." I said happily

"Fair enough, So what are we going to do today?" Jack asked

"How about we play Halo 3?" I suggested

"Sounds good." Jack said with a smile

"Teams or one on one?" Crow asked

"How about teams? Couple against couple?" Yusei said with a grin

"Fine. Jack and I can dust both of you." Crow said as he opened the door.

He and Jack went first then Yusei let me go first before closing the door behind him. I took my coat off and I went into the living room where I saw Jack and Crow were placing everything together. Once we were in our teams we began to play for hours. Yusei and I won a lot more matches than Crow and Jack did and I'll just leave it at that. When it got really late out I was taken home by Yusei who kissed me more than once on the way back. I saw that my parents weren't home still so I just ate something before I went to bed. When I woke up I saw that I had three messages from the same person. Yusei.

I smiled and I read all three of them.

1-_I know you're probably asleep still so I want to make sure that you know just how much I love you once you wake up. 3 You mean more to me than I know that I show around you._

2-_Was the first one too corny? Sorry about that Jack gave me that idea._

I laughed and smiled as I read that one. He was such a goof ball.

3-_Oh, Reya, apparently one of our old friends from the orphanage stopped by so I won't be able to be with you today since I'll be with her, Jack and Crow for the day. : )_

I glared at the last one. If he was talking about the one girl who threatened me about being with Yusei when he still lived in the orphanage I'm going to have a bit of a talk with him. He knows that Akiza pisses me off with how clingy she was to him. Even as a friend to him it annoyed the hell out of me because he knew I hated clingy people since I broke up a clingy friendship because they wouldn't leave me alone for one damn day. I brushed it off and I turned my phone off for the day. If Yusei wasn't going to talk to me today then I'm not going to be social either with him. I stayed inside watching TV until I felt like I was being watched from the outside. I got my baseball bat and turned the lights off. I heard glass shatter which made me more than a bit jumpy. Then I heard the door open and male voices speaking.

_** "There's a girl somewhere in this house, we get her and anything valuable. That'll teach Yusei to ditch us for Jack and Crow"**_

_** "Lets forget the valuable things and just get her, this place is a shit hole anyways."**_

My eyes widen and once they got near the living room which I was a dumb ass and forgot to turn the TV off. I knocked them both on the head with my bat before I rushed to my room with my bat. I turned my light off and turned my phone on. As I did I locked my door so no one could get in and I placed my wooden chair under the door knob so they couldn't get in period. Once I got my phone on I called Yusei and I didn't get an answer so I called Crow and he answered.

"Hey, what's up?" He said happily

"I have people in my house right now and I'm very scared. I tried to call Yusei but he won't answer his phone...Apparently they know him, You and Jack. They want to kidnap me and..." I said before I cried

"Whoa, Hold up...Calm down Reya...One thing at a time. Did you just say that people where there to kidnap you?!" He said shocked

"Yes...I'm scared Crow."I said as I cried

"I really wish that Akiza didn't ask Yusei for a day alone with him. He's not even home and he didn't take his cell with him." Crow said sadly.

I then heard banging on my bedroom door. "They're at my bedroom door now...Can you and Jack PLEASE come here!?" I said scared as I cried

"Yeah, try to keep them at bay for as long as you can."

"I-I'll try Crow." I said sadly

He hung up the phone with me before The door busted open. Before I could do anything I was knocked out. When I woke up I was tied up and I couldn't feel anything. I looked down at my body because I felt more than a tab bit weird and I saw that I was naked...which means that either I was raped while I was knocked out or someone is seriously damn sick and will rape me. I tried to get out of the binds only to hurt my wrists in the process.

"Its useless, you aren't going anywhere." A male voice said

I looked around the dark room for the person, I knew that voice...I just don't remember the name. It wasn't until I saw one light turn on that I saw that it was Yusei's first ex-girlfriends best friend his name was Jaden. He would always try to flirt with me which always pissed off Yusei for some reason back then. I sighed and I looked to him oddly.

"Why am I even here to begin with?" I asked curiously

"You are here until Yusei gives us what we want which is him ditching those two weirdos for his real friends back at the orphanage." He said with his arms crossed

" 'we' which means there is more than just you here?" I asked

"Yes, now I'll give you the option of getting down from there and wearing just one thing for your top and bottom but in return you have to do something for me." He said with a smirk

"...I have a really bad feeling about this but...what do I have to do in return Jaden?" I asked with a sigh

"You have to give yourself to me whenever I feel like it." He said as he got closer to me and he cupped my face in his hand "So what do you say?"

I thought about it for a moment. Stay chained up nude or be partly clothed with a benefit...Nope no doubt about it. I gave him a fake grin that looked real.

"I'll take your deal, just don't go pussy on me like Yusei does. He isn't that good of a lover." I lied and teased at the end

He undid the chains on my arms before pushing me harshly against the wall. I was fucked then and there, I'd have to admit that I was surprised on how strong he was and how different he was from Yusei. I was then told that I had to wear my shorts and my t-shirt. So I did and he took me up to meet the other two who were living with him.

"Chazz, Syrus she agreed you two owe me 50 bucks!" Jaden said with a smirk

"We knew that from hearing her scream earlier...You really gave her a good offer huh?" Chazz said

I knew these three guys and Syrus never really spoke, Jaden just shrugged

"He said that I was free to roam this place with one thing for both my top and bottom as long as I let him get to me when he becomes a horny bastard." I said with my arms crossed

Chazz looked to me surprised

"Well the girl talks."

"Shut it, the only reason I never spoke to any of you back then was because I actually had a crush on Yusei and seeing him with a different girl pissed me off. I didn't want to place my anger on you guys." I said irate

"I sorta figured that why you ignored me...and I seen that Yusei has been neglecting you as a best friend and as his girlfriend by spending time with Akiza all day." Jaden said with a grin

"...How the hell do you know that?" I asked curiously

"Eh...I've been watching your family for awhile." Jaden said with a shrug

"Whatever, so what now?" I asked

"You are to stay here and do what we say. If the guys want a turn with you, you have to let them." Jaden said wrapping his arm around my waist tightly. "And don't think about running off. We're a lot faster than you."

"Why the hell would I run off? You guys so far have given me the respect that I've never gotten from anyone...well besides you guys kidnapping me like idiots."

"Hey! We had to do something to piss Yusei off." Chazz said with a smirk

"He's coming towards the house." Syrus said shyly

"Shit, he caught on too quickly." Jaden said before he dragged me up a case of steps and he placed me in a room on a bed. "You aren't going anywhere now."

He then locked the door, pulled my shirt off of me and he then tied me to the bed a bit too tight.

"OW! I take back what I said before. That hurt like a bitch!"

"What I'm about to do to you is about to hurt a whole lot more than that." Jaden said before he tore my shorts off of me.

He then raped me, I refuse to explain something that I rather forget. But through out all of it I heard Jack, Crow, and Yusei's voices. When ever I'd try to call for Yusei, Jaden would kiss me. He wasn't as passionate as he was before...maybe it was because of Yusei. Jaden wouldn't stop hurting me even when I try to kick him away from me he'd find a way to make it so he was inside me. Yusei got the door open and he tackled down Jaden before Jaden was knocked out. Yusei then got me untied, I was too paralized to talk. He got me dressed in everything due to it be all on the ground. He then took me down the steps in his arms before Jack and Crow went up the steps to do something. I just held on to Yusei tightly before crying. He placed me on the couch before he gave me his coat. I placed it on before I looked down sadly.

"I'm a terrible person Yusei."I said softly

"No you aren't, it wasn't your fault that this all happened. You didn't know what would happen...After Crow hung up the phone with you I had just came home and he had told me what you told him. When we got there we couldn't find you but we found a note. I honestly didn't think people did things like that anymore...but still. It made me worried about you, I wasn't around you when I should have been. You didn't deserve this Reya. I'm sorry for not taking my phone with me so you could contact me."' He said sitting next to me making me look up at him in the eyes. "I love you Reya and no one will ever take your place in my heart from now on."

I then began to cry as I felt him hug me. As he did the police came around, Yusei told him what happened in his words and then I tried to before breaking down. The arrested Chazz, Syrus and Jaden. I had to go with them to write a statement along with Yusei. I tried my best to stay on topic with it before I gave it to the police chief. Yusei then took me home in only my frog shorts and t-shirt and bare feet. He picked me up and placed me into Jack's car. He went to my place to take me home and Yusei stayed with me that night.

-End of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: I _WAS_ going to have this be as if she had mad skills and fucked everyone up but that went down a road that I was not happy with so I'm going with this.

Yusei:...Why do you have Jaden as a bad guy?

Rinaangstadt: He's not, neither are his two friends. They just seem that way now.

Jack: Did you two have fun?

Rinaangstadt &Yusei: FUCK OFF!

Yusei: At least you didn't have to be uncomfortable while someone tries to untie you from a chair!


	4. Chapter 4

Rinaangstadt: Yusei do you agree with me that Revenge is sweet? -grins-

Yusei: Yes, I wonder what your sister will think with him in her closet

Rinaangstadt: Eh, I don't care. This is what they get for being mean to us both

Yusei: Rina doesn't own anything but her oc's.

-Chapter starts-

He helped me clean the place up and fix the big window in the dinning room before laying next to me in my bed. I held on to him tightly not wanting him to leave me be any time soon. He kissed the top of my head before I looked up to him and I kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and pushed me closer to him.

I looked to him sadly before pushing him away from me. "P-please..Not now. I...I don't know if I can do that any time soon."

"He really got to you didn't he?" Yusei said sadly

I nodded my head. "He raped me twice from my knowledge it could have been more than that from me being totally knocked out. I woke up chained by the wrists and naked so I guessed they had fun with me while I was totally out of it."

He kissed the top of my head and sighed. "Fine, we'll take things slow, I don't want to hurt you in any way."

"Thank you Yusei."

We cuddled until I fell asleep, when I woke up he wasn't next to me. So I just went to take a well needed shower before I got dressed in my gothic attire like I did when ever Yusei was with another girl. It always turned Yusei away from me for some odd reason. I checked my phone to see if I had any clue on why I hadn't seen Yusei next to me and I saw that I had one message.

|_Reya, I can't be with you when you are so emotional like you were last night, what's the point of us being together when we can't be how we were before?_|

I never answered any of his text before because I always seen him that day but I didn't want to be near him if he was going to be an asshole. I texted back to him.

|_Yusei, We are through if you are going to be a heartless asshole! I was RAPED! I can't get out of shock just like that! But I understand that you have no sympathy for those who have been harmed physically or emotionally, even though I've given you that sympathy more than once before. I'm going to the Police station and I'm going to clear all three boys names, since you aren't going to be who I thought you'd be...and what's the point of saving me when you are just going to be a jackass to me in the end. I was better off being raped by Jaden!_|

After I sent it I turned my phone off and I got my boots on. Once I got to my motor bike I placed my helemet on and I drove to the police station.I went to clear all three of the boys names and I told them that they misread my statement. The three boys were let out and I left once I saw them all leave their jail cell. I went back to my motor bike as they left the police station.

"Why did you do that?" Chazz asked

"One day you guys will thank me for being so damn nice. Just be glad you don't have to deal with anything with the police anymore and move on. I have my reasons for what I did...oh and you guys try to get to me one more damn time...just use the door. I can't always replace the window. That thing is heavy as hell."I said before I placed my helmet on and went home. I ignored Yusei on the porch as I went to place my bike in the garage. I then went through my bedroom window and I locked the door to the house and all of the windows. I watched TV for awhile before I turned my phone on only to get a phone call from an unknown number. I ignored it before I get a voicemail. I listen to it to hear that its Jaden's voice.

"Thank you for what you did, I'm not going to question you I'm just thankful you have the heart to lie to a bunch of authorities just to get us out. I seen that Yusei is outside your house I can have Chazz and Syrus get him away from there for you to be with us...oh and I'm sorry for hurting you. I lost my temper that's all."

I smiled and I called the number back.

"You got my voice message?" Jaden asked

"Yes, but how did you get my number?" I asked

"I looked through your phone before I placed you in my car. I got your phone number just in case." Jaden said with a smirk. "Oh by the way I love the lovely underwear you have hidden in your closet"

I blush and hide my head in the pillow on the couch. "You're a fuckin' pervert!"

"Not as much as Chazz, but you'll find that out soon. Now what do you say?"

"Fine, under one condition which you three all owe me big time so you can't say no too!"

"Alright, what terms?" Jaden asked

"You have to write a note to Yusei saying that if he loves me and cares for me no matter what that he has to get me from you three before valintines day...and to make it more realistic I'll just be where you guys are and I'll cook and clean that place up for an exchange." She said with a smile

"Sounds good to me, now I'll have to tell Chazz and Syrus about this and let them know that you are off limits until we know if Yusei has the guts to get you."

"Yeah but I want you to understand that the note can't say you three's name."

"...okay, so what the hell am I suppose to write since I'm doing that now while I'm talking to you?"

"Um...how about. If you truly love Reya like you claim to be you'll find her before valintines day, if you don't she may not be around for anyone to have."

"..Damn, now that's good! A lot better than what I was going to write."

"So...Other than to get back at Yusei why else did you take me, I really honestly believe that you had an alternative motive with it."

"I did...but what motive do you think I had Reya?"

"I believe that even though I knew you tried to hook up with me in our freshman year that it escalated when we got into higher grades...that resulted in a two way thing. You could get back at Yusei for ditching you for two people he now lives with that have basically replaced you guys and you could steal me away from Yusei like I know he did to Alexis in our Freshman year. I saw the look you always gave Alexis even though I looked like I was reading my book. We've both seen the person we love go with someone else that isn't for them...so we sit sorta in the same boat."

"...Well aren't you a smart girl."

"I got it didn't I?"

"Yeah to the blunt ass point too."

I laughed. "Well its the truth though isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Now I need to go tell Chazz and Syrus what's going to happen. So when you see me calling you again be sure that you are ready to go. I'm not waiting around for you."

"Alright."

He hung up the phone and I went to my room only to see Yusei on my bed.

"You used my window didn't you?" I asked

"Yes, I figured that's how you got into your house when you knew you couldn't get into the front entrance like a normal person."

"Now you can leave the same way or use the front door. I don't want to talk to you right now, I want to take a nap."

"You have no choice, I'm not letting you get away with what you sent to me." He said annoyed

"Like what you said was the _**SLIGHTEST**_ bit friendly to me! You told a mentally unstabled female that she had to stop being how she was before she could be near you! I really thought that you'd be a bit more gentleman like."

"I don't give a shit about the crap about you and I right now what I care about is that you let Jaden and Syrus out of jail! They hurt you!"

"But Jaden cared for me like you didn't, sure at first he raped me but he did so because I mentioned you...you took the girl he always crushed on and he hated you for it. Of course he never really ever told you that, I know that because I just got done talking to Jaden, he told me that he was sorry for what he did and he did what he did for two reasons. One to get to me because even though he liked Alexis he liked me as well and two to piss you off for making Alexis change who she was. She went to being an innocent girl to a rebellous cheerleader." I yelled in anger "Now leave before I kick your ass out!"

He didn't move so I grabbed him by his jacket and I dragged him out of my room and Iwas stopped when I got to the steps he kicked me down them and I knocked out again. The last thing I remember was hearing Yusei calling my name. I woke up in a hospital room and I saw Jaden and Chazz by the bedside.

"Hey Sleeping beauty." Jaden said with a smile

"Yusei's really an ass for kicking you down the flight of steps." Chazz said annoyed

"...H-How long..." I said before Jaden placed a finger at my lips

"You've been out for about two weeks. Its almost the end of January, your parents aren't so thrilled with Yusei right now and apparently since Chazz and I were the ones who took you to the hospital they like us." Jaden said with a sigh

I nodded my head and I looked up to the ceiling. "So...What ever happened to him?"

"He's been a mess since you've been here, I heard from Jack and Crow that he's been going so low as to drinking acholol and attempting sucicde." Chazz said shaking his head

"Has he ever checked up on me?"

"Yes, which he should be here soon. So We're going to leave okay?" Jaden said holding my hand

I nodded my head and I waited as I looked to the clock. I saw that it read 12:30 am so I waited and waited but Yusei never showed as the hospital closed down. I saw that my cell phone was near me so I used it to call Yusei, he answered instantly.

"...Reya."

"Why are you being a dumb ass and picking up stupid addictions?" I asked seriously

"Nice to see that you are back to yourself..who told you that?"

"Chazz and Jaden were told by Jack and Crow. Now tell me you whacked up nut job what the hell inspired you to pick up the addiction to Acholol and to try to kill yourself?! You placed me in a coma, and by the way thanks for that, I feel oh so damn fuckin' loved by you." I said sarcastically

He then began to cry...I waited for him to stop since I couldn't do anything about it.

"I thought I killed you...When you got to the bottom of the steps I...I tried to wake you up but you didn't move. By that time Jaden and Chazz came by and they pushed me away from you and took you to the hosptial. I was told the day afterwards that you had a small chance of living. Then the day's got longer for me and nothing I did helped the fact that I had hurt you when I promised you that I wouldn't ever do that to you." He said crying

"Yeah They told me that they brought me here and I was out for two weeks and they told me that you always visited me...but you didn't today...why not?" I asked sadly

"...Akiza came over, she asked me out." He said sadly calming himself

"Please tell me you rejected her!?" I said sadly

"I told her that I didn't know, I told her that I needed to be sure that you were dead and that you weren't just in some bad coma."

"...You thought about being with her didn't you?" I asked

I didn't get an answer. "Just be with Her Yusei, forget about me."

I then hung up and I turned my phone off. I unplugged everything that was plugged into the wall that was into me and pulled everything that was in me out before I got up only to have a shot of pain go through my spine. I ignored it and I went to the window. I saw that I was five stories up, I opened the big window and I jumped out. I kept my eyes closed as the pain went all the way through my body I began to cry from the back pain and heartbreak.

"REYA!" I heard Yusei's voice yell

I opened my eyes to see him by where I'd fall he had Jack and Crow by him. I was glad that I had at least my pants on and my bra or I'd feel weird. I try to make it so I wouldn't be catch by them but Yusei caught me. I pushed away from him only to have him hold me tighter.

"Stop it Reya." He said softly

"LET ME GO!" I Yelled angered

"No, just stop Reya." He said softly

"FUCK OFF LET ME THE HELL GO YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled as I cried

"If I can't die neither can you." He said as he placed my feet down and held me close to him. "I made a mistake of being around Akiza the first time around, I'm not doing that again. I love you and only you."

"LIKE FUCKIN' HELL YOU DO! IF YOU GAVE ONE SHIT ABOUT ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED ME TO CHANGE WHO I AM! NOW LET ME THE HELL GO!" I yelled sadly

"...what did you do to her? I've never seen her like this." Crow said shocked

Jack got me away from Yusei and he hugged me lightly. I cried a bit more as I hugged Jack.

"I don't want to ever be near him if he wants me to change." I said sadly

"He never told us what happened, do you mind explaining Reya?" Jack asked

"S-Sure...I'll try to." I said trying to calm down.

I explained to them how Yusei tried to get me to be with him sexually after I was raped twice by Jaden from my knowledge and how I woke up with the message from Yusei telling me to change who I was or he wouldn't want to be near me. Then how I messaged him back with the message of he could fuck off its how I am since I was physically and emotionally harmed. I can't instantly be how I was before and for him being an asshole I told the police he read the statement wrong.

Which they did, I'm not going to lie about that. Jaden, Chazz and Syrus were all then left and how I had to sneak into my own room just to be alone since I didn't want to deal with Drama from Yusei. I then spoke with Jaden about why he did what he did and found out the answer really quick like and I found out a bit about Jaden that I didn't before. Afterwards I aruged with Yusei in my room which he broke into and I was going to take him downstairs to push him out of the front door but only ended up getting kicked down the steps.

When I woke up from my Coma I talked with Jaden and Chazz who told me everything that I wanted to know before finding out from Yusei that he had been asked out from Akiza and the only reason he said no was because I was still alive. So I told Crow and Jack how I wasn't going to be alive if that was the only thing keeping him from lying to me and himself. Once I was done I actually felt better now that I had spoken about it.

"And you think that it would be the only way?" Crow asked

I nodded my head before I leaned against Jack. "...I feel...sleepy."

Jack checked my pulse and he picked me up. "Her heart beat is slowing down."

"This is what happens when I jump.." I said before I fainted

I woke up in the same room, I know it because I see my phone right where I had it before. But now the window is covered. I looked around and I saw Yusei was beside the bed and he was asleep. He held my hand as he slept by my leg. I frowned at him...why was he still trying to keep something that wasn't there together? I nudged him just to get his attention, which worked.

"Why are you here?"

"You're my girlfriend, I want to make sure that you're okay." He said sadly

"Oh really? You really think that I'll still be with you after wh-" I said before he kissed me on the lips.

I was really shocked to have him kiss me, he towered over me as he held my hand a bit tigher.

"I love you...no...I adore you Reya, When I saw you falling earlier I knew I would have made the wrong choice, yes I like Akiza but not like a girlfriend...she's more like a friend who's to clingy for my liking."

"...Yusei." I said sadly

-end of chapter-

Rinaangstadt: I honestly didn't think this chapter through. I honestly wanted this to be like a filler chapter but it didn't turn out that way, so...I guess I'll deal with it as is. Now I know some characters are WAAAY OOC but that's because this doesn't take place in the world of 5d's or GX or anything else I might place in this. So they aren't really going to act like they usually would. Sure there are motor bikes and stuff around but there is only a small reference to Duel monsters in this story and that's when Reya bought the card for Yusei...now what card do you all think it is?

Yusei:...Do you really think people don't know?

Rinaangstadt:Hey you never know, I swear if I get someone saying the furball that Yugi has I'm going to laugh.

Yusei: T _ T not cool.

Rinaangstadt: Yeah I know, you like your deck and the way it blends together...blah blah blah. I'd rather play Magic the gathering. At least you have a chance to do a lot more than just play a few cards once around.

Yusei: I've watched you play that...its really confusing and what the heck is up with the summoning sickness and all that other crap?

Rinaangstadt: I'm NOT explaining it to you. So go away before I tie you up myself and it isn't going to be how we had jack. -smirks-

Yusei: I don't believe you would do that with Jaden in the same room

Jaden: I'd help her, don't piss her off.

Rinaangstadt:Thank you Jaden

Yusei: O.O Why am _I_ The one being picked on?

Jaden: Because I pick on Rinaangstadt too much so she's just passing it on to someone else.

Rinaangstadt: And Jaden know's what happens when he picks on me too much

Jaden: Yep

Yusei: -leaves quickly-


End file.
